shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakushin Okashi
"The all knowing eye, yet is blind to see what truly is around him. The madness of the ghost caught in the love of the darkness." —''The Jester Prince'' Hakushin Okashi (オカシ・ハクシン, Okashi Hakushin) is a very prominent commander of the Revolutionary Army, acting as grand strategist for their forces. He was once a member of the Marines acting as one of their great minds, until the rebellion of Sima Sao against the world government. Hakushin was one of the members who sided with Sima Sao, after stealing documents from many of the marine bases on high ranking officers. Known throughout the world as “The All Knowing Ghost, Hakushin”, because of his abilities in both hiding his presences and the fact that he is the owner of the '''Senjuugan Senjuugan no Mi. '''He is a great Rival to the Great Demonic Stragetist Sima Sao Zhang, both once allies and now are enemies. With an Unknwon bounty, for aiding Sima Sao in his coup against the World Government, then leaving his service and now since joining the Revolutionary Army. Becoming of its prominent commanders, overseeing the intelligence, Strategic and Investigation Departments of the army. However, sadly Hakushin was killed by Mutira D. Venganza in a great battle. Hakushin had revealed that he was truly loyal to the Revolutionaries. To the point that he become a suicide bomber for them, to try to make sure that Mutira wouldn't go after anymore revolutionaries. However it was in vain, as Hakushin just ended up give Mutira scars and burns, while hakushin had destroyed himself. However, to everyone else, they think that Mutira had killed Hakushin and he does take credit for it. Now he had great upset many of the revolutionaries for what had happened to hakushin. Introduction Hakushin as the infamous reputation of being that of a ghost never felt his presences over even hearing him. He is a grandmaster in stealth, being able to hide his presences from everyone and only revealing himself to others of his choosing. Hakushin is often seen spying on such figures as Shank, the Straw hat pirates and many other famous individuals. He is also famous as the great Rival of Sima Sao Zhang, original both being allies and now are rivals both out witting each other in their battles. Both with dark ambitions, although staying in the darkness of the world waiting and the striking for his chance. He is a man that would make the likes of Sengoku and the other marines look like mere children in tactics. He also has been investigating places and other that have had interaction with the Straw hats pirate. Placing some kind of puzzle together, such as the Will of D and many other things such as the Nakama bonds. Appearance Hakushin is a very slim and tall figure standing at 7 foot 5 inches he is one of more taller members of the revolutionary army. His face has been seen because of it always being covered, although it has been stated by him to see such a face as his would cause a man to fall to his knees. His true appearance hasn’t been seen but hints of his skin color have been seen he is a sickly pale almost white. His body cold as ice, his touch as if someone is touching needles that have been frozen. His voice is a muffle and yet serious tone, with no sigh of fear or any other emotion in it. His body odor is said to be that of an ash mixed with water, although his odor his on smelled when he chooses to let someone know they are being watched. His more prominent features are the fact that it was seen that he doesn’t have any natural eyes. Which is the eye he was born with on his face, but after eating his fruit his eye disappeared and he was blind ever since. Hakushin has stated himself that he is bald and has no hair anywhere on his body. The remains of his face, has been said and hinted that it is tremendously deformed and scared. With the burns and many other battle injures, suggesting that he has seen battle for many years. His theme of dress is simple and very useful, consisting of long and loose fitting robes and other garments. His man attire consists of a long pale green cloak, that flows pasts his feet often dragging onto the ground. Giving the illusion of as if he was floating in the air as he walks, the robes blowing in the wind. The sleeves coming over his hands and dangling long vertically from his hands. Over this he wears a long white coat, which is much like hoari, which he wears over this robe. He then wears a long white cape like cloth from his neck coming down to the ground. His upper part of his body, he wears a pale green face warp covering his face. Then wearing a long beaded necklace that has strange bell like fixtures, which often ring when he chooses to let others to know he is here. The beads match his face warp a sickly pale green. He is always seen wearing a set of big circular earrings that often move around when he walks, these are one of the most prominent accessories for his attire. On his head he wears a pure white turban, which has a white vial covering his head. The final attribute to his appearance is that his face is always covered with a black shadow so others couldn’t see his face. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Deceased